


L'isola del destino

by mikimac



Series: Le linee del destino (portano tutte a te) [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4890262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimac/pseuds/mikimac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roma è la capitale di un impero immenso, i cui confini si estendono fino alle lande lontane della Britannia, i cui popoli sono in rivolta. John è mandato come medico militare in una missione di aiuto alle truppe stanziate nell'isola, ma viene fatto prigioniero. Sherlock parte da Roma per ritrovare il suo amore perduto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La partenza

**Author's Note:**

> Con questo capitolo inizia la sesta parte di “Le linee del destino (portano tutte a te)”.  
> Passiamo dai Greci ai Romani, però l’azione si svolgerà in Britannia.  
> In fin dei conti, John e Sherlock sono inglesi, no? J
> 
>  
> 
> Grazie a tutti quelli che stiano seguendo e commentando questa serie.
> 
>  
> 
> I personaggi non sono miei, ma di Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, di Steven Moffat & Mark Gatiss e della Storia.  
> Questo racconto non ha scopo di lucro.  
> Se dovesse esserci qualcosa già presente in altri racconti, chiedo scusa, ma sarebbe una citazione involontaria.
> 
>  
> 
> Buona lettura!

La partenza

 

 

Roma era caotica.

Camminando per le sue strade, si potevano sentire dialetti e lingue vari.

Marco stava sostenendo Sherlock, che si stava premendo una mano sul naso.

Uno schiavo li precedeva spostando, senza tante cerimonie, la gente che affollava la via, affinché loro avessero il passaggio libero e potessero camminare rapidamente.

“Quando imparerai a tacere?” chiese Marco esasperato.

Sherlock lo fulminò con uno sguardo:

“Non so cosa io abbia detto di male. – ribatté con tono offeso – È lampante per chiunque che la moglie di Filippo lo tradisca con Pompeo. Come facevo ad immaginare che Filippo fosse così stupido da non essersene accorto?”

Marco alzò gli occhi al cielo.

Sapeva che quello che era evidente e lampante per Sherlock, era assolutamente incomprensibile per il resto dell’umanità.

Il suo amico aveva questa innata capacità di dedurre ciò che la gente faceva e pensava, osservando solo piccoli indizi.

E ci prendeva sempre.

Il fatto era che Sherlock non sapeva tenersi le proprie deduzioni per sé e finiva per fare infuriare anche chi non era il caso di fare arrabbiare.

Come in questo caso.

Filippo non aveva esitato a prendere a pugni Sherlock.

“Conosco un bravo medico che ha lo studio qui vicino.” Disse Marco.

Quando entrarono nella casa, si trovarono in un cortile interno, pieno di gente in attesa.

“Chiamate il dottore. – ordinò Marco – Il mio amico ha bisogno di essere medicato.”

Uno dei pazienti, un uomo grande e grosso che sembrava un gladiatore, non era d’accordo:

“Solo perché sei un tribuno, non hai diritto di passare davanti a chi sta aspettando da ore!”

Marco stava per ribattere, quando un uomo biondo uscì da una porta, accompagnando una donna anziana.

“Dottore. – lo chiamò Marco – Il mio amico è stato aggredito ed avrebbe bisogno del suo aiuto.”

Il biondo dottore alzò gli occhi verso i due uomini.

Sherlock fissò il dottore ed un sorriso si delineò sulle labbra sottili.

“John.” mormorò con voce dolce.

Il dottore ricambiò lo sguardo, perplesso.

Una piccola ruga si formò sulla fronte:

“Prego, entrate.” disse, facendo loro un cenno con una mano.

“Dottore …!” Stava per protestare l’uomo che aveva risposto a Marco.

John gli fece un sorriso cortese:

“So cosa stai per dire, Vicelio. – lo interruppe, con tono gentile – Però, lo capisci anche tu, che non posso certo lasciare che quest’uomo si dissangui nel mio studio, per rispettare la fila.”

L’uomo divenne rosso in volto:

“Sì, scusi, dottore. Ha ragione.” farfugliò.

“Grazie per la comprensione, Vicelio.” ribatté John ed entrò nel proprio studio, seguendo Marco e Sherlock.

 

 

John chiuse la porta:

“Si accomodi sul lettino.” disse rivolto a Sherlock.

Sherlock si sdraiò e fissò John negli occhi, sempre sorridendogli.

“Ci conosciamo, vero? – chiese John – Anche se non ricordo dove ci siamo incontrati prima di oggi.”

“Davvero?” la voce di Sherlock tremava appena.

Prese la mano di John:

“Davvero non ti ricordi dove ci siamo conosciuti?” la voce di Sherlock era calda e profonda.

E John ricordò.

Il luogo in cui le anime aspettavano di nascere.

La loro casa.

Il loro amore.

“Le due parti della mela.” sorrise Sherlock.

“Le due parti della mela.” ricambiò John.

Sherlock allungò una mano e prese la nuca di John, portando i loro volti vicini.

Le loro bocche si sfiorarono, come cercando di ritrovare la familiarità che avevano perso.

Poi, Sherlock appoggiò le labbra su quelle di John, sollecitandole con la lingua affinché lo lasciasse entrare.

John rispose brevemente al bacio, staccandosi con un sorriso:

“Potrei prima medicarti? – chiese in tono divertito – Sai di sangue e non è un buon gusto.”

Improvvisamente, entrambi si ricordarono di Marco e si voltarono verso di lui.

L’uomo li stava fissando, allibito.

Se qualcuno avesse chiesto a Marco quali fossero le preferenze sessuali di Sherlock, lui avrebbe risposto con sicurezza che l’amico fosse assolutamente asessuale.

Ora, vederlo baciare con tanta passione un uomo che incontrava per la prima volta, lo aveva non solo sorpreso, ma anche decisamente sconvolto.

Sulle labbra di Sherlock apparve un ghigno divertito:

“John ed io ci siamo conosciuti tanto tempo fa. – spiegò – Però ci eravamo persi di vista. Ora che ci siamo ritrovati, ci vedrai molto spesso insieme. Anche a baciarci.”

Marco rimase con la sua espressione meravigliata ancora per qualche secondo.

Poi fece una strana smorfia:

“Sei sempre pieno di sorprese, Sherlock. – ridacchiò – Sarà divertente vederti innamorato.”

John aveva finito di fermare il sangue dal naso di Sherlock:

“Sei stato fortunato. – disse – Chiunque ti abbia colpito, non ti ha rotto il naso. Scommetto che gli hai rivelato qualche verità che non voleva sentire.”

Marco scoppiò in una risata sonora:

“Allora è proprio vero che vi conoscete! – esclamò, cercando di non strozzarsi – E John ti conosce anche bene!”

Sherlock si esibì in un sospiro tragico, segno che non aveva apprezzato i commenti di John e Marco, che sottintendevano che lui fosse una persona insopportabile.

John, invece, fece solo un leggero sorriso.

Ad ogni espressione di Sherlock, ricordava sempre meglio quanto fosse meraviglioso quell’uomo.

E il suo amore per lui.

 

 

Sherlock e John ricominciarono la loro relazione.

Non era molto comune che due uomini avessero un rapporto stabile, ma nella Roma imperiale tutto era ammesso e sopportato.

Sherlock cercava di trascorrere più tempo possibile con John, che si divideva fra il proprio ambulatorio e la casa dell’amante.

 

 

Una mattina in Senato si parlava della Britannia, un’isola lontana che i Romani avevano invaso in diverse fasi e le cui popolazioni si stavano ribellando, a causa della brutalità delle truppe.

Era arrivata una richiesta di nuove forze e si stava valutando cosa rispondere.

Sherlock non capiva proprio perché fosse necessario espandere così tanto i confini dell’Impero.

Più era grande, più sarebbero aumentati i problemi per mantenerlo.

Comunque, non si lasciò coinvolgere dalla discussione, perché trovava l’argomento noioso e sapeva che sarebbero stati i generali a decidere cosa fare.

Finita la riunione, si recò da John.

Non era infrequente che Sherlock si presentasse di sorpresa allo studio.

John, generalmente, lo sopportava, lanciandogli occhiate furiose se si azzardava a fare commenti sui suoi pazienti che giudicava inopportuni.

I suoi pazienti si erano abituati a vedere spuntare Sherlock ad ogni ora del giorno.

Non capivano bene cosa ci trovasse il dottore in quell’uomo moro ed indisponente, ma avevano smesso di cercare di capire e lasciavano che lui entrasse nell’ambulatorio, senza nemmeno salutare o chiedere permesso.

Quel pomeriggio, quando Sherlock entrò nello studio, trovò John che stava visitando un uomo che era completamente nudo.

L’uomo era giovane, con un fisico atletico, muscoloso, ben proporzionato ed allenato.

Un aspetto decisamente piacevole.

John si voltò appena a guardare chi fosse entrato e rivolse a Sherlock un piccolo sorriso.

Quando John stava visitando, Sherlock usciva.

Non quel giorno, però.

Sherlock si sdraiò sul secondo lettino e si mise a studiare il paziente.

Decisamente un gladiatore.

Lo si poteva facilmente dedurre dalla forma fisica e dalle cicatrici presenti sul corpo.

Evidentemente attratto da John.

La semi erezione del suo pene poteva indicare solo quello.

L’uomo trovava gradevole essere nudo ed essere toccato dalle mani forti e delicate di John.

Nella testa di Sherlock si formarono una serie di immagini su cosa avrebbe voluto fare l’uomo per soddisfare la propria erezione e tutte prevedevano il coinvolgimento di John nell’atto di appagare sessualmente il suo paziente.

Sherlock non avrebbe mai lasciato solo John con quell’uomo.

Non sentendo la porta aprirsi di nuovo, John si voltò a controllare e vide Sherlock comodamente sdraiato.

Lo fissò in modo interrogativo, interrompendo la visita.

Sherlock notò che era leggermente arrabbiato:

“Devo lasciarvi soli?” il tono era gelido.

Nella domanda era implicito che si aspettasse una risposta negativa.

“Sì.” Rispose, invece, John in tono secco, incrociando le braccia sul petto.

Il gladiatore si esibì un sorriso divertito:

“Dottore, se al suo amico piace guardare, può anche rimanere.” il tono dell’uomo era malizioso, come se stesse sottintendendo che Sherlock avrebbe assistito a qualcosa di diverso di una semplice visita medica.

John si voltò verso il paziente e lo fulminò con lo sguardo.

L’uomo non si fece intimorire e sogghignò.

Sherlock si stava alzando dal lettino, pronto a litigare con il gladiatore.

John alzò gli occhi al soffitto, sospirando esasperato:

“Il primo che si muove avrà bisogno delle cure di un medico, che non sarò certo io!” sbottò in tono tagliente.

Sherlock ed il gladiatore non si mossero, né dissero nulla.

“Ora, tu a casa!” ordinò John in tono deciso rivolto a Sherlock, puntandogli contro l’indice.

L’uomo moro valutò la situazione.

John si stava arrabbiando e non era una buona cosa.

Per punizione avrebbe potuto farlo stare in astinenza per settimane!

E Sherlock non voleva certo questo.

Anzi!

Stava già pensando a quello che gli sarebbe piaciuto fare quella sera.

Quindi non poteva contrariare John od avrebbe dovuto rinunciare ai propri piani.

Andare via senza opporre resistenza, però, poteva far credere al gladiatore che avesse carta bianca con John.

Senza dire una parola, Sherlock si avvicinò al dottore, gli prese la nuca con una mano ed avvicinò i loro visi.

Le loro labbra si toccarono e subito si aprirono l’una all’altra, in un bacio pieno di passione e di promesse.

Sherlock si staccò all’improvviso, causando un mugugno infelice da parte di John.

Sherlock ammirò le labbra rosse di John ed il piccolissimo taglietto che gli aveva fatto al labbro inferiore.

John si succhiò il sangue dal labbro tagliato, guardando Sherlock in modo seccato.

Sherlock gli fece un sorrisetto irriverente:

“Promemoria.” sussurrò semplicemente, con quel tono di voce basso e caldo che faceva rabbrividire John.

Lanciò un’ultima occhiata d’avvertimento al gladiatore ed uscì, senza dire altro.

John sospirò e si voltò verso il paziente.

L’uomo scoppiò in una risata cristallina:

“Mi piace il suo amico. – disse, cercando di smettere di ridere – Ha decisamente del coraggio.”

“Oh, puoi dirlo forte. – sbottò John – Quando deve nascere un incosciente, lui è sempre il primo della fila!”

E riprese la visita.

 

 

Quando John rientrò a casa, trovò ad accoglierlo Anacleto, lo schiavo greco che si occupava di tenere in ordine la piccola villa di città di Sherlock.

“Il signore la sta aspettando in camera.” lo informò Anacleto con un sorriso.

“Grazie.” rispose John, ricambiando con un sorriso stanco.

Era stata una giornata faticosa e la piccola scenata di Sherlock non aveva contribuito a renderla più leggera.

Doveva riuscire a fargli capire che lui era un medico e che poteva capitare che dovesse visitare uomini nudi … prestanti uomini nudi … senza che questo volesse dire che lui ambisse ad avere rapporti sessuali con loro.

O viceversa.

John sospirò.

Sarebbe stato un discorso decisamente difficile!

Sherlock sapeva essere veramente ottuso, quando voleva.

John arrivò alla stanza da letto, aprì la porta, ma Sherlock non c’era.

Entrò e stava per chiamarlo, quando qualcuno lo afferrò dalle spalle costringendolo ad andare verso la parete con la faccia.

I polsi gli vennero bloccati sopra la testa da una mano, mentre l’altra gli slacciava la tunica, facendola finire sul pavimento.

Sempre senza dire una parola, l’assalitore gli spostò il bacino lontano dal muro, in modo che fosse esposto e lo penetrò decisamente con due dita, anche se non in modo da ferirlo.

John chiuse gli occhi ed emise un piccolo lamento per l’intrusione.

L’altro uomo continuò a prepararlo, abbastanza rudemente, e lo penetrò con il proprio pene.

Lasciò andare i polsi e lo spinse contro la parete, prendendo in mano il pene di John e muovendo su e giù con lo stesso ritmo delle spinte dell’uomo dentro il dottore.

L’altro uomo venne poco prima di John.

L’assalitore uscì da John e lo trascinò fino al letto, dove lo buttò, fissandolo con sguardo indagatore.

John sospirò, non sapendo se essere arrabbiato o divertito dall’iniziativa di Sherlock.

Era sempre stato perfettamente cosciente del fatto che “l’assalitore” fosse Sherlock e che non gli avrebbe fatto veramente del male, ma non capiva il perché di questa iniziativa decisamente più brutale del solito.

Sherlock continuava a fissarlo, senza dire nulla.

“A cosa devo tutta questa violenza?” domandò John, calcando sull’ultima parola anche più del necessario.

Sherlock inarcò un sopracciglio:

“Perché, non ti è piaciuto? Eppure sei venuto.” la voce era irritata.

John si spostò sul letto per sedersi:

“Non è stato particolarmente piacevole. – rispose stizzito – Ed il fatto che io sia venuto, è solo una risposta del corpo alla sollecitazione a cui TU lo hai sottoposto e non significa che sia stato per piacere.”

Sherlock scrollò le spalle:

“Visto il tipo di uomo da cui sei attratto, pensavo che ti piacessero le maniere rudi.”

John emise un verso esasperato, passandosi una mano sul volto.

Come volevasi dimostrare.

Il gladiatore.

Ancora.

“Non ci posso credere! – esclamò incredulo – Stiamo insieme da secoli e tu sei geloso del primo gladiatore che vedi nudo nel mio studio!”

“Proprio perché stiamo insieme da tanto tempo, potresti esserti annoiato di me e cercare un diversivo. – disse Sherlock in tono imbronciato – Quel gladiatore era decisamente eccitato …”

“Certo che era eccitato! – lo interruppe John irritato – L’ho fatto eccitare apposta! A quell’uomo piacciono le donne. Anche troppo. Ed aveva dei problemi.”

John si fermò e non aggiunse altro.

Sherlock si sedette accanto a lui:

“Non sei interessato a lui?” domandò con tono contrito.

“No, non sono interessato a quel muscoloso, prestante e ben fornito gladiatore, perché sono perdutamente innamorato di un idiota che pensa che IO mi possa annoiare di lui!” sbottò John arrabbiato.

Sherlock studiò John a lungo.

“Ti ho fatto male?” chiese in tono di scusa.

“No. – sospirò John – Non mi hai fatto male. E lo sai. Vorrei solo capire da dove venga questa tua insensata gelosia. Come puoi pensare che potrei annoiarmi con te o di te? Semmai potrebbe succedere il contrario. Sei tu quello con la mente brillante, mentre io sono solo una persona comune. Sei tu quello che si potrebbe stancare di me, non il contrario.”

Sherlock si sdraiò sul letto, costringendo John a scivolare accanto a lui ed abbracciandolo:

“Io non mi potrei stancare di te, nemmeno fra mille anni. – mormorò – La gente mi trova insopportabile e tutti si chiedono come faccia tu a sopportarmi.”

“Perché io vedo oltre. – sorrise John – Io riesco a vedere il tuo cuore, dietro i tuoi modi incivili.”

Sherlock alzò gli occhi al cielo in modo melodrammatico.

John rise.

Si spostò sopra Sherlock e lo baciò, intensamente, lungamente.

Sherlock ricambiò con piacere e girò John con le spalle sul materasso.

Quando lo prese, stavolta lo penetrò in modo delicato e gentile.

John gli sorrise.

Decisamente era bello fare pace.

 

 

La mattina dopo, il sole che entrava dalla finestra li sorprese mentre dormivano abbracciati.

Poco dopo, ci fu un gran bussare alla porta d’ingresso.

Anacleto andò ad aprire e si trovò davanti un soldato:

“Sto cercando John. – disse il militare – Mi hanno detto che quando non è al suo studio è qui.”

“Il mio signore e il dottore stanno ancora dormendo.” Lo informò Anacleto.

“Devo parlare subito con John. – ordinò il soldato – Vai a svegliarlo.”

Seppur con riluttanza, Anacleto si diresse alla stanza padronale.

Lo schiavo sapeva perfettamente quanto il suo signore diventasse collerico, quando veniva svegliato.

Fortunatamente per lui, sia Sherlock che John erano stati svegliati dal bussare del militare:

“C’è un soldato che sta cercando il dottore e vuole vederlo urgentemente.” Li informò Anacleto.

Sherlock e John si scambiarono uno sguardo sorpreso:

“Non so cosa possa volere.” Disse John scrollando le spalle.

Si alzò dal letto, si vestì e si diresse all’ingresso.

Sherlock li seguì, allarmato, con un brutto presentimento che gli attanagliava il cuore.

Non c’era motivo che l’esercito cercasse John, a meno che …

Il soldato teneva l’elmo sotto il braccio e salutò John con un sorriso:

“Buongiorno John.”

“Buongiorno Aurelio. – ricambiò il dottore – Come mai mi stai cercando? Ci sono dei feriti da curare?”

Aurelio lanciò un’occhiata in tralice a Sherlock.

Il soldato faceva parte di quelli che non capivano cosa ci trovasse in Sherlock un uomo gentile e comprensivo come John.

“Ho una lettera di convocazione per te. – rispose Aurelio, allungando una pergamena a John – Sei stato assegnato come medico militare alla spedizione di soccorso per le colonie in Britannia.”

John prese la pergamena e guardò Aurelio allibito:

“IO sono stato mandato in Britannia come medico militare? – domandò – Alla mia età? Ho già servito l’esercito imperiale e non avrei dovuto essere richiamato.”

Aurelio scrollò le spalle:

“La cosa ha sorpreso anche me, ma ci sono firma e timbro imperiali.”

“Quando devo partire?” chiese John.

“Domani. – rispose Aurelio – Anche io farò parte della spedizione.”

John si rigirò la pergamena fra le mani, senza aprirla.

“Grazie. – disse infine – Ci sarò.”

Aurelio lo salutò con un sorriso ed uscì velocemente.

John si voltò verso Sherlock.

I suoi occhi color del ghiaccio erano furiosi:

“Sai che non posso rifiutarmi.” disse John, in tono di scusa.

Sherlock lo abbracciò, quasi con disperazione:

“Non è colpa tua. – mormorò – Credo che qualcuno voglia vendicarsi di me, portandomi via l’unica persona importante nella mia vita. Te.”

Rimasero così per lungo tempo.

Abbracciati.

“Io tornerò.” promise John in un sussurro.

Sherlock annuì.

Avrebbe scoperto chi gli stesse portando via John.

E si sarebbe vendicato.

 

 

Mio caro Sherlock,

ti sto già scrivendo.

Ci siamo salutati questa mattina ed io sento la tua mancanza come se fossero già trascorsi dei mesi.

Mi mancano le tue mani sul mio corpo.

Mi mancano i tuoi baci e le tue labbra.

Mi manca la tua voce.

Voglio che mi prometti di stare attento.

So che pensi che qualcuno mi abbia coinvolto in tutto questo per una rivalsa su di te.

Se anche fosse vero, non voglio che tu faccia nullo di stupido.

Ieri sera ho tentato inutilmente di strapparti la promessa di non vendicarti, ma tu sei sempre riuscito a cambiare discorso.

Non che abbiamo parlato molto, a dire il vero.

Abbiamo avuto altro da fare.

Eppure, non ho potuto non notare quanto tu fossi disperato.

Io tornerò da te, te lo prometto.

Con tutto il cuore.

John

 

 

Mio caro John,

non hai idea del piacere che ho provato nel ricevere la tua lettera.

Io non faccio mai nulla di stupido, quindi mi è facile prometterti di non farlo.

Sappiamo entrambi quanto sia pericolosa questa missione.

So che tu pensi che tornerai e so che farai di tutto per mantenere la tua promessa.

Io posso prometterti di venirti a cercare, mettendo a ferro e fuoco quella maledetta isola, se non tornerai da me.

Ti amo.

Sherlock

 

 

Mio caro Sherlock,

siamo arrivati allo stretto di mare che ci separa dalla Britannia.

Domani mattina inizieremo la traversata.

Il cammino per attraversare le terre dell’Impero per giungere fino a qui è stato lungo e faticoso.

Ora, però, ci aspetta il tratto più difficile.

Non so quando e come ti potrò fare avere mie notizie.

Ricordati solo che ti amo.

Per sempre.

John

 

Mio caro John,

avrei dovuto partire con te.

La tua lontananza mi sta facendo impazzire.

Roma è noiosa e tediosa, senza di te.

La gente mi sembra tutta più stupida del solito.

Ogni notte ti sogno in qualche pericolo e non avere tue notizie per lungo tempo mi fa vivere in uno stato d’ansia che non sopporto.

Marco continua a dirmi che sono sempre più insopportabile ed acido.

Avrei dovuto nasconderti ed impedirti di lasciarmi.

Senza di te, il mio cuore è fredda pietra.

Ti amo.

Sherlock

 

 

Mio caro Sherlock,

non posso credere di mandarti questa lettera da una terra così lontana.

Ti chiedo perdono se non ti ho scritto prima, ma l’attraversamento del tratto di mare fra il continente e questa isola sperduta è stato molto difficoltoso.

Durante la traversata una delle navi è andata persa, con i soldati in essa imbarcati.

Il mare era molto agitato.

Ci sono stati diversi feriti, causati dagli urti con lo scafo, anche sulla nave su cui ero imbarcato io.

Ora mi trovo a Camulodunum1, dove è stata lasciata una piccola guarnigione, insieme ai feriti.

Qui mi prendo cura dei nostri soldati, dei nostri coloni ed anche dei prigionieri.

Alcuni non capiscono perché io lo faccia, eppure non dovrebbe essere difficile da comprendere.

È il mio lavoro.

Prendermi cura della gente, qualsiasi lingua parli.

Quella di questa gente è molto strana, quasi dura come la vita che conducono.

Però la sto imparando.

Questa terra è veramente stupenda.

Dovresti vedere le tonalità di verde della sua erba.

Non ho mai visto un colore così intenso e vivace.

L’aria è sempre fresca e ricca di profumi sconosciuti.

Qui vi sono fiori ed erbe che non ho mai visto prima.

Ho conosciuto un guaritore, originario di queste terre, e mi sto facendo insegnare come usare certe erbe a scopo medico.

Alcune piante hanno proprietà veramente prodigiose.

E le stelle che illuminano la notte sono così numerose che non lo crederesti possibile.

Anche in questa quieta not

 

 

La notte non era così quieta come pensava John.

Le tribù ribelli, comandate dalla regina Mary2, assalirono la colonia mettendola a ferro e fuoco.

La lettera che John stava scrivendo per Sherlock non fu mai terminata né spedita.

Venne ridotta in cenere dall’incendio che rase al suolo la colonia romana.

I suoi piccoli frammenti furono raccolti da un alito di vento e portati nei sogni di chi, a Roma, aspettava con ansia il ritorno di qualcuno che stava per essere perso per sempre.


	2. Il prigioniero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John viene portato al campo dei Britanni e conosce la regina Mary.  
> Sherlock lascia Roma per raggiungere John e riportarlo a casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bentornati in Britannia.  
> Grazie a voi che state leggendo e seguendo queste scorrerie nel tempo.  
> Pronti a partire per un salto nello spazio e nel tempo?  
> A lunedì.  
> Buona lettura!

A Camulodunum era una bella serata.

Le stelle brillavano alte in cielo, così numerose come John non ne aveva mai viste.

Nessuno poteva immaginare che si sarebbe scatenato l’inferno.

Al lume di una candela, John stava scrivendo a Sherlock.

Non sapeva quando la lettera sarebbe partita per Roma, ma aveva promesso di scrivere quanto più spesso avesse potuto.

A John mancava molto Sherlock.

L’avventura sarebbe stata più divertente in sua compagnia.

Le urla invasero la notte silenziosa e quieta, portatrici di morte e distruzione.

La colonia venne rasa al suolo dall’orda di barbari, che scorrazzarono per la città per ore, uccidendo, distruggendo ed incendiando.

John non poté fare altro che tentare di proteggere i feriti e mettere in salvo chi fosse in grado di fuggire, ma venne sopraffatto e catturato.

I pochi sopravvissuti alla strage, vennero portati nel campo dei nemici, destinati a subire una sorte peggiore della morte.

John pensò a Sherlock.

Alla lettera che gli stava scrivendo, andata distrutta dalle fiamme.

Guardò il cielo, in cui le stelle erano oscurate dal fumo provocato dal fuoco che stava divorando la città.

Ascoltò le urla ed i pianti dei pochi prigionieri.

E fissò la colonia in fiamme.

“Addio Sherlock. – pensò tristemente – Perdonami. Non riesco a mantenere la promessa che ti ho fatto. Non posso tornare da te. Saremo separati, fino a quando ci troveremo in Paradiso. Perdonami.”

 

 

A Roma la notte era tempestosa.

Sherlock aveva fatto fatica ad addormentarsi.

Questo, però, non era insolito.

Soprattutto da quando John era partito.

Inusuale, invece, fu il sogno che fece.

John era sorridente, illuminato dal sole, che giocava con i suoi capelli biondi, rendendoli ancora più luminosi.

I suoi occhi azzurri splendevano felici, resi ancora più intensi dallo sfondo del cielo blu.

Improvvisamente, il cielo si era oscurato.

Si era scatenata una tempesta, accompagnata da un vento violento.

John lo chiamava, urlando il suo nome, disperato.

Allungò le braccia.

Sherlock cercò di afferrarlo e di trattenerlo, ma le mani erano scivolose e gli sfuggì la presa.

John fu trascinato via.

Sherlock si svegliò di soprassalto.

Sudato.

Il cuore batteva all’impazzata.

Il temporale fuori infuriava.

“Anacleto! – iniziò ad urlare – Anacleto!”

Lo schiavo arrivò, ancora semi addormentato:

“Sì, mio signore.”

“Prepara i cavalli e convoca una scorta. – ordinò – Partiamo per la Britannia.”

Anacleto fissò il suo signore stranito:

“Quando, signore?” chiese con tono stupito.

“Oggi stesso.” rispose Sherlock.

Anacleto annuì ed uscì, per dare gli ordini agli altri servitori.

Sherlock non riuscì più a prendere sonno.

John era in pericolo e lui doveva andare a salvarlo.

 

 

Erano stati rinchiusi in un recinto, come animali.

Uomini e donne.

Giovani, vecchi e bambini.

I sopravvissuti all’attacco a Camulodunum.

John passava da uno all’altra, cercando di curare i feriti e sussurrando gentili parole d’incoraggiamento a tutti.

Fra i prigionieri, c’era anche qualche soldato, ma erano troppo pochi per tentare una fuga.

Erano trascorsi alcuni giorni, dalla loro cattura.

I vincitori sembravano indecisi sulla sorte da destinare ai prigionieri.

Avevano deciso che sarebbe stata la regina a decidere cosa fare.

E lei li aveva raggiunti proprio quel giorno.

Per festeggiare l’arrivo di Mary e la distruzione della colonia romana, era stato organizzato un sontuoso banchetto.

Per tutta la sera i prigionieri avevano sentito le urla e le risate arrivare, seppur attutite, dalla costruzione in cui si stavano tenendo i festeggiamenti.

Era notte fonda, quando alcuni uomini fecero irruzione fra i romani, prendendo di peso le ragazze più giovani e carine e qualche ragazzino.

John aveva imparato uno dei loro dialetti e decise che doveva intervenire.

Non era un atto di eroismo o di sconsiderato altruismo.

Era consapevole del fatto che sarebbero stati tutti massacrati.

Probabilmente le truppe romane pensavano che tutti gli abitanti di Camulodunum fossero stati uccisi e nessuno li stava cercando.

Probabilmente.

Se, invece, qualcuno fosse riuscito a fuggire e ad avvisare Svetonio, forse li avrebbero salvati.

Considerando questa eventualità, era arrivato alla conclusione che doveva fare tutto il possibile per salvaguardare i più giovani, in attesa dei soccorsi.

Lui era sacrificabile.

“Sono così vigliacchi da prendersela con i bambini. – borbottò nel loro dialetto, a voce bassa, ma in modo da farsi sentire – Sanno che non riuscirebbero a farci emettere un solo lamento, se se la prendessero con uomini adulti.”

Il guerriero più vicino a John si voltò furioso:

“Cosa hai detto, cane?” e lo colpì con un calcio.

John si aspettava il colpo e cercò di ammortizzarlo, riuscendoci solo in parte.

Dalla sua bocca, comunque, non uscì un solo lamento.

L’uomo lo prese per i capelli e lo sollevò di peso:

“Ripeti quello che hai detto, se ne hai il coraggio, cane!” ringhiò feroce.

“Sei così coraggioso che te la prendi con chi non può difendersi. – ribadì John a denti stretti – Se avessi a che fare con un adulto, non riusciresti a fargli emettere il più piccolo lamento.”

L’uomo guardò John ghignando in modo crudele:

“Ti sei appena offerto volontario per essere la mia donna per stanotte, romano. – sibilò il guerriero – E non solo la mia. Stanotte sarai la puttana preferita del banchetto. Vedremo quanto continuerai a fare il gradasso! Perché ti farò supplicare di smettere … e non lo farò.”

L’uomo spinse John verso l’uscita:

“Lasciate le ragazze! – ordinò agli altri guerrieri – Abbiamo qualcuno che ci farà divertire!”

Gli altri uomini risero sguaiatamente.

“Che coraggiosi che siete. – intervenne un’altra voce – Uno solo contro tanti. Del resto, sarà più che sufficiente un solo romano per tenere testa ad una banda di selvaggi come voi.”

Un uomo si stava ergendo fra i prigionieri.

John aveva riconosciuto la voce di Aurelio.

L’uomo che aveva preso John, rise divertito:

“Questi romani devono essere tutte delle donne, visto che si stanno offrendo per farci divertire.”

“Hai ragione! – ribatté un altro – Prendiamo anche questo, così non dovremo aspettare troppo per divertirci tutti quanti!”

Presero anche Aurelio.

Stavano spingendo fuori i due uomini, quando anche altri due soldati, dei veterani, si alzarono, sfidando i guerrieri che li tenevano prigionieri.

Anche questi vennero portati al banchetto.

Mentre attraversavano il campo, John parlottò sottovoce con Aurelio:

“Perché vi siete offerti? – chiese con tono angosciato – State andando incontro a tanto dolore per nulla!”

“Siamo soldati di Roma. – rispose Aurelio in tono fermo – Dovevamo lasciare con un piccolo dottore si mostrasse più coraggioso di noi?”

John scosse la testa:

“Sai benissimo che io ho una relazione con un uomo. – ribatté – Per me è normale avere rapporti con qualcuno del mio sesso, mentre per voi è diverso!”

“Vuoi dire che Sherlock ti stupra tutti i giorni? – domandò Aurelio in tono divertito – Non ti facevo così masochista, dottore.”

John si concesse un sorriso, malgrado la situazione:

“Non volevo dire questo e lo sai bene.”

Guardò Aurelio e gli altri soldati che si erano offerti:

“Cercate di stare rilassati il più possibile. – consigliò loro – E tentate di muovervi insieme a loro. Questo potrebbe attenuare il dolore.”

“Grazie per i consigli, dottore.” mormorarono gli uomini.

 

 

Arrivati ad una grande costruzione in legno, vennero spinti dentro.

C’erano tanti tavoli a cui erano seduti uomini e donne che stavano mangiando, bevendo e ridendo.

“Guardate cosa vi abbiamo portato! – urlò il guerriero che aveva preso John – Stasera ci divertiremo con queste donne!”

Vi fu un attimo di silenzio, poi una voce giunse dal fondo della sala:

“Gunther, sei così ubriaco che non sai più distinguere una donna da un uomo? Oppure ti piacciono gli uomini?”

Nella sala scoppiò una risata sguaiata.

Il guerriero chiamato Gunther non si fece scoraggiare:

“Questi soldati romani si sono offerti a noi. – rispose a gran voce, sogghignando – Sono loro quelli che vogliono provare la nostra virilità. Si vede che gli piace prenderlo, invece di infilarlo.”

La risata riprese, più forte di prima.

I prigionieri vennero denudati e sbattuti con la faccia su un tavolo, lontani l’uno dall’altro.

John non vedeva gli altri soldati.

Sentì le mani di qualcuno afferrare brutalmente i suoi glutei, senza alcun riguardo.

Le risate e l’incitamento per i guerrieri che avevano vinto l’onore di essere i primi a stuprare i romani sovrastavano qualsiasi altro suono, quando una voce ringhiante sibilò:

“Prova a toccarlo e ti apro la gola da parte a parte.”

Nella sala calò il silenzio.

L’uomo che stava toccando John tolse le mani, velocemente.

Il dottore non capiva cosa stesse accadendo.

Non cercò di alzarsi.

“Lestrade sei impazzito? – chiese Gunther – Se vuoi divertirti con il prigioniero, c’è posto anche per te.”

“Il prigioniero è sotto la mia protezione. – insisté l’uomo chiamato Lestrade – Toccalo ancora e non vedrai l’alba di domani.”

L’atmosfera si fece tesa.

John sentì delle spade che venivano sguainate.

“Cosa sta succedendo?” la voce di donna era gentile e dolce, ma il tono era imperioso.

“Mia regina. – rispose Lestrade – Questo romano è un medico. Mi ha salvato la vita, mentre ero prigioniero a Camulodunum. Chiedo che la sua vita sia mia.”

Il silenzio si prolungò per qualche minuto.

“Portalo qui.” sussurrò, infine, la donna.

 

 

John venne spinto davanti al tavolo principale.

Al centro del lungo tavolo, c’era una donna bionda, di circa trent’anni.

Gli occhi azzurri erano gelidi, il sorriso feroce.

Scrutarono il corpo nudo di John senza nessuna vergogna, con cupidigia.

Sembravano chiedersi cosa potesse fargli.

“Così questo romano ha curato anche i prigionieri?” domandò la regina.

“Ho fatto un giuramento, mia signora. – intervenne John parlando la lingua madre della donna – Per me non esistono amici o nemici, ma solo malati e feriti. Il mio compito è cercare di alleviare le loro sofferenze e curarli. Tutto il resto non è di mia competenza.”

Un lampo di sorpresa attraversò gli occhi della donna, ma riprese subito il controllo su di sé:

“Come mai conosci la nostra lingua?” domandò.

“Come medico ho bisogno di interagire direttamente con il malato. – rispose John – Devo riuscire a capire come si senta e come stia dopo le cure. A volte, nella traduzione si perde qualcosa o può essere imprecisa. Questo può fare la differenza fra la vita e la morte. Ho imparato la vostra lingua per poter prendermi cura al meglio dei feriti e dei malati di questa terra.”

“Notevole. – disse la donna – Sai chi io sia?”

“La regina Mary.” rispose John.

La regina si concesse un lieve sorriso.

“Mia signora, ti ricordi che mio figlio è gravemente malato e che la nostra guaritrice non riesce a guarirlo? – le chiese Lestrade con voce addolorata – Avevo notato il medico romano fra i prigionieri e lo stavo cercando. Gli uomini di guardia mi hanno detto che avevano visto Gunther portarlo via. Forse lui può fare qualcosa per mio figlio. So che è un nemico, ma devo tentare il tutto per tutto per salvare il mio bambino.”

“Hai sentito romano? – chiese Mary a John – Il figlio minore del mio braccio destro è malato ed i nostri guaritori non riescono a curarlo. Ho un incentivo per te, dottore. Cura il bambino, salvalo e non ci sarà altra violenza verso i tuoi compagni. Se il piccolo muore, assisterai allo stupro ed al massacro di tutti i prigionieri, uno alla volta.”

John trattenne il fiato:

“Io sono solo un medico, non un mago!” esclamò.

Gli occhi di Mary erano gelidi e feroci:

“Salva il bambino o avrai tutti i tuoi compagni sulla coscienza. Perché sarai stato tu ad ucciderli.”

 

 

Sherlock e la sua scorta erano arrivati alle Alpi.

Fortunatamente era tarda primavera, ma valicarle fu un problema ugualmente.

Sherlock stava facendo mantenere al suo piccolo gruppo un’andatura forzata.

Viaggiavano anche di notte, riposando lo stretto indispensabile.

Doveva raggiungere al più presto possibile la Britannia.

Doveva trovare John e riportarlo a casa.

“Quando saremo di nuovo insieme, potremo riposare. – pensava – Fino ad allora, non importa se non dormo e se non mangio. Ti troverò, amore mio. E torneremo insieme a Roma. Non ti lascerò mai più solo.”

Era questo il pensiero che spingeva avanti Sherlock.

Incurante della sua fatica.

E di quella dei suoi compagni di viaggio.

Il suo unico obiettivo era John.

Ed avrebbe fatto di tutto per riaverlo con sé.

 

 

Il bambino era in una capanna, disteso in un pagliericcio ed accudito da due donne.

John si era appena buttato qualcosa addosso, giusto per non girare completamente nudo per il villaggio.

Le due donne lo fissarono guardinghe ed ostili.

“Il romano è un medico. – disse Lestrade – La regina gli ha dato il compito di curare il bambino.”

John si avvicinò al piccolo e cominciò a fare domande alla madre.

La donna raccontò da quanto tempo il bambino avesse la febbre e quali fossero i sintomi della malattia.

L’altra donna iniziò a studiarlo con interesse.

Ascoltò quello che il romano chiedeva e rispose alle domande che John faceva sulle erbe che aveva con sé.

La guaritrice del villaggio, che si chiamava Sarah, preparò le medicine come l’uomo biondo stava suggerendo e lo aiutò a somministrarle, oltre che a cambiare il pagliericcio e gli abiti del piccolo.

Trascorsero la notte al capezzale del bambino.

Dopo notti insonni, le due donne si appisolarono, a turno.

Il medico romano, invece, rimase sempre sveglio.

L’alba colse John quasi di sorpresa.

La febbre era calata ed il bambino dormiva serenamente.

Lestrade guardò il romano con gratitudine.

“Per essere sicuri che stia davvero bene dovremo aspettare un paio di giorni. – lo informò John – Il peggio, però, dovrebbe essere passato.”

Lestrade annuì.

“Potrei essere riportato dai miei compagni? – chiese John – Ci sono dei feriti che vorrei controllare.”

Lestrade studiò il romano per lungo tempo:

“Ti faccio scortare da loro, ma ti farò venire a prendere per controllare mio figlio.”

John fece un cenno di assenso con la testa.

Lestrade fece scortare John al recinto.

 

 

Quando John entrò nel recinto, fu subito raggiunto da Aurelio:

“Come stai? – chiese immediatamente – Ti hanno fatto del male?”

John gli sorrise, stanchissimo:

“No, sto bene. – rispose – Ho curato il figlio del braccio destro della regina. Se tutto va bene, forse la nostra condizione potrebbe anche migliorare un po’. Almeno lo spero.”

“Speriamo che sia vero.” sospirò Aurelio.

“Mi hanno riportato qui per visitare malati e feriti. – lo informò John – Tu e gli altri di ieri sera state bene? Vi hanno fatto del male?”

“Quando tu sei stato portato via, la regina ha ordinato che fossimo riportati al recinto. – rispose Aurelio – Quindi stiamo tutti bene, non hanno fatto in tempo a farci nulla. Grazie a te.”

Aurelio sorrise a John, che ricambiò.

John fece un giro fra i feriti ed i malati, che aveva già avuto modo di assistere nei giorni precedenti, poi, esausto, si appoggiò ad un pagliericcio e cercò di dormire.

 

 

Non sapeva quanto avesse riposato.

Venne svegliato da Lestrade:

“La regina vuole vederti.” lo informò.

“Il bambino sta bene?” chiese John, immediatamente sveglio.

“Sì, mio figlio sta bene. – lo rassicurò Lestrade – Ho informato la regina che il tuo intervento ha portato alla sua guarigione. Non so perché ti voglia vedere, ma non la farei aspettare troppo.”

John studiò un attimo il Britanno.

Non lo guardava negli occhi.

Gli stava mentendo.

Sapeva perfettamente cosa volesse la regina da lui, ma non voleva dirglielo.

“Devo preoccuparmi per i miei compagni di prigionia? – chiese allarmato – Devo saperlo, per favore.”

Lestrade continuò ad evitare di incontrare lo sguardo di John:

“I tuoi compagni staranno bene. – rispose – Dovrai solo obbedire alla regina e tutto andrà per il meglio.”

John capì che non gli avrebbe detto nulla in più.

Lo seguì senza parlare.

Aurelio osservò John, mentre seguiva il barbaro fuori dal recinto.

John gli fece un sorriso rassicurante, ma Aurelio non fu per nulla tranquillizzato.

Si chiese cosa volesse ancora quell’uomo dal dottore.

E se lo avrebbero rivisto tutto intero.

 

 

Quando arrivò alla presenza di Mary, John era completamente sveglio ed abbastanza ordinato.

La costruzione in legno era spaziosa, ma non eccessivamente grande.

Il terreno era coperto di pellicce.

Il pagliericcio che faceva da letto era su un lato della stanza.

Sin dal loro arrivo avevano capito che il luogo in cui li tenevano prigionieri fosse un accampamento mobile.

I Britanni potevano smontare od abbandonare tutto senza problemi.

John venne spinto davanti alla regina e costretto ad inginocchiarsi.

Mary era seduta su un grande scranno.

Fece un cenno con la mano e tutti i presenti uscirono, lasciandola sola con il prigioniero.

“Lestrade mi ha detto che suo figlio sta meglio e di questo ti ringrazio. – esordì la donna – Dimmi, romano, i miei guerrieri asseriscono che a te piacciano gli uomini. È vero?”

John rimase piuttosto interdetto dalla domanda.

Non capiva perché la regina fosse interessata alla sua vita sessuale:

“A Roma ho un compagno. – rispose John – Lo amo molto.”

Mary lo fissò con sguardo rapace:

“Gli uomini non dovrebbero amare gli uomini. È uno spreco di risorse. Ti insegnerò ad amare le donne, mio caro dottore romano. – sussurrò con voce melodiosa – Ti insegnerò come si dia piacere ad una donna. Quando avrò finito con te, sarai così bravo che ogni donna di questo villaggio vorrà averti, almeno per una notte, per provare il vero piacere di fare sesso con un uomo. Anche se, se sarai davvero bravo, obbediente e disponibile, potrei persino considerare di tenerti tutto per me. Credo che ci potremmo divertire.”

“Mia regina, io apprezzo molto la tua proposta. Tu sei stupenda, ma ci sono uomini che potrebbero compiacerti molto meglio di me e che sarebbero onorati di essere amati da te.” Ribatté John, sperando di non offendere la donna.

Mary scoppiò in una risata cristallina e gelida:

“Questo lo so, dottore. – disse con tono tagliente – Potrei avere qualsiasi uomo che si trovi nel recinto degli schiavi e mi divertirei molto di più che con te. Probabilmente. Oppure no. Non ho mai fatto sesso con un uomo che non fosse attratto dalle donne. Invece, sono stata costretta a giacere, contro la mia volontà, con uomini di cui non mi interessava nulla. Tu sei la mia vendetta perfetta sul genere maschile, dottore. Sei romano, sei un uomo e non ti interessano le donne. Venire a letto con me, sarà per te un’esperienza sgradita. Ti farò desiderare di essere morto durante l’attacco a Camulodunum. Oppure, ti darò così tanto piacere da farti dimenticare il tuo amore, l’uomo che è rimasto al sicuro tra le mura di Roma e ha lasciato che tu fossi mandato così lontano, a rischiare la tua vita. In ogni modo, ti farò del male. E questo mi farà godere molto più che sentirti dentro di me.”

Lo sguardo di Mary era crudele e maligno.

John pensò a Sherlock.

“Come considereresti tutto questo se lo venissi a sapere? Penseresti che ti stia tradendo? Mi odieresti per questo? Dovrei farmi uccidere, per evitarlo? O sopportarlo, sperando di poter fuggire e tornare da te? Tornerò mai da te?”

Mary si avvicinò a John, lo prese per i capelli e lo costrinse ad alzarsi:

“Ricordati bene una cosa romano. – sibilò – I tuoi compagni sono sempre miei prigionieri. Puoi anche non godere per quello che ti farò. Non mi interessa che tu provi piacere o no. Sarai solo il giocattolo che io userò per divertirmi fino a quando non mi annoierai. Però fai qualcosa per dispiacermi, fai qualsiasi cosa per non sottostare al mio volere ed io ti farò assistere ad uno spettacolo che non dimenticherai per tutto il resto della tua miserevole vita. I miei uomini non vedono l’ora di divertirsi con gli schiavi. È solo la MIA volontà a salvare la tua gente. Ricordalo bene, quando sarai a letto con me.”

E lo baciò, con passione e ferocia.

John rispose al bacio.

Presto si ritrovò sdraiato sul pagliericcio, nudo, legato ai polsi ed alle caviglie a dei paletti che la donna aveva fatto piantare appositamente vicino al giaciglio, con la regina sopra di sé.

John sentiva il proprio corpo reagire con piacere ai movimenti sinuosi della donna.

Mary guidò il pene eccitato di John dentro di sé, continuando a muoversi sopra di lui.

John inarcò la schiena, incapace di trattenere i gemiti di piacere provocati dalla donna.

Mary lo baciava e lo mordeva, mentre accoglieva il membro di John sempre più profondamente dentro di sé, usandolo per procurarsi il maggior piacere possibile.

Mary portò John sull’orlo dell’orgasmo, poi si fermò.

John sentiva un violento dolore fisico ed era incapace di pensare.

Il corpo era teso e disperato.

Così vicino al piacere, eppure così disperatamente lontano.

Mary si avvicinò al suo orecchio con la bocca:

“Supplicami di farti venire. – gli bisbigliò in tono crudele – Supplicami di darti piacere. Dimmi che sei solo mio. Che sarai il mio schiavo, il mio servo, il mio piccolo animaletto, il mio giocattolino privato. Pregami, romano e forse … forse … ti permetterò di godere.”

Le pupille di John erano dilatate.

Lo sguardo perso.

John scosse la testa.

Non voleva che quella donna gli desse piacere.

Voleva Sherlock.

Dentro di sé.

Sopra di sé.

John continuò a scuotere la testa:

“Sherlock.” Mormorò.

Mary si mosse con rabbia sopra di lui e lo fece venire, procurandogli, allo stesso tempo, un forte dolore.

“Per questa volta ti perdono. – sibilò la donna – Perché è stato il nostro primo incontro. Chiama ancora il nome del tuo amante mentre sei con me e ti taglierò la lingua.”

Mary si alzò, si rivestì ed uscì dall’alloggio.

John rimase all’interno, legato ed umiliato.

Aveva il cuore a pezzi.

Si sentiva morire dentro.

Perché, malgrado tutto, quello che Mary gli aveva fatto gli era piaciuto.

Si sentiva come se avesse tradito Sherlock ed il loro amore, se non con il cuore, almeno con il corpo.

 

 

Le coste della Normandia accolsero Sherlock con i loro venti gelidi.

“Trova un battello che ci porti in Britannia. – ordinò Sherlock ad Anacleto – Non importa il prezzo. Basta che faccia alla svelta.”

“Sì, mio signore.” rispose Anacleto.

Aveva già preso informazioni su dove trovare un’imbarcazione nell’ultimo villaggio in cui si erano fermati.

Anacleto era preoccupato per il suo signore.

Non lo aveva mai visto in quelle condizioni.

Non capiva perché pensasse che il dottore fosse in pericolo, ma non lo avrebbe mai contraddetto.

Sherlock guardava la distesa del mare che lo separava da John.

Vedeva le nuvole grigie stagliarsi minacciose all’orizzonte.

Le osservò con aria di sfida:

“Non mi fermerete. – pensò – Non sarete certo voi che mi impedirete di raggiungere John.”

Era sempre più vicino.

Presto si sarebbe ricongiunto con John ed avrebbero riso insieme del suo strano sogno, che lo aveva spinto ad attraversare tutto l’Impero in così poco tempo per rivedere il suo volto ed abbracciarlo, baciarlo, amarlo.

Era dal giorno in cui erano partiti che Sherlock tentava di convincersi che non fosse stato un sogno premonitore, ma solo una materializzazione delle sue paure.

Eppure, nel profondo della sua anima, sentiva che John fosse in pericolo.

“Presto. – si disse – Presto saremo insieme.”

L’angoscia, però, non lo lasciava.

La tremenda sensazione di avere perso John gli demoliva l’anima giorno dopo giorno, come la goccia che perfora la roccia.

La distesa dell’oceano davanti a lui sembrava quasi deriderlo.

Sembrava irridere il loro amore.

“Nulla è eterno. – sussurravano le onde – E lui non è più tuo.”

“IL NOSTRO AMORE È ETERNO! – urlò con rabbia Sherlock all’oceano – PERCHÉ NOI SIAMO UN’UNICA ANIMA!”

Le onde continuavano a mormorare.

Insensibili ai desideri ed alle emozioni degli uomini.

 

 

Il vento si impossessò del grido di Sherlock e lo portò fino in Britannia.

Legato e disperato, solo nella capanna di Mary, John sentì quelle parole arrivare al suo cuore.

Ed allora capì.

Non importava quello che sarebbe accaduto.

Lui e Sherlock erano un’unica anima, un’unica persona.

Si sarebbero sempre capiti.

E perdonati.

Sherlock stava arrivando.

Lui doveva solo resistere, fino a quando si sarebbero ricongiunti.


	3. La sconfitta di Mary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock arriva in Bretannia e ritrova John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siamo alla conclusione della sesta parte di “Le linee del destino (portano tutte a te)”, la prima che si svolge in (chiamiamola così anche se in questo caso è improprio) Inghilterra.  
> Buona lettura!

Sherlock era sbarcato in Britannia ed era andato direttamente a Camulodunum, ultima colonia da cui John gli aveva scritto.

John gli aveva decantato la natura di quei luoghi, ma Sherlock non riusciva ad apprezzarli.

Voleva raggiungere John il prima possibile, per cancellare dal suo cuore la pesantezza di quell’inquietudine che lo aveva pervaso dalla notte in cui aveva avuto l’incubo.

 

 

Anacleto sorvegliava Sherlock preoccupato.

Erano partiti per quel viaggio senza senso, praticamente nel cuore della notte.

Avevano percorso chilometri e chilometri in pochissimo tempo, sospinti solo dalla forza di volontà di quell’uomo notevole, ma veramente fuori di testa.

Sherlock aveva mangiato e dormito pochissimo.

Anacleto non sapeva perché stessero andando in Britannia con tanta urgenza.

Non poteva essere solo perché il suo signore sentisse nostalgia del dottore.

Quella notte a Roma doveva essere accaduto qualcosa di tremendo e misterioso.

Anacleto aveva notato che il legame fra il suo padrone ed il dottore era qualcosa di speciale.

Sperò tanto che lo trovassero velocemente e potessero ridere di tutto quel viaggio sconclusionato.

Lo schiavo greco tremava al pensiero della reazione che avrebbe potuto avere il suo signore, se fosse accaduto qualcosa di brutto al dottore.

 

 

Quando arrivarono a Camulodunum scoprirono che era stata completamente distrutta, da diverso tempo.

Le macerie grigie e nere si stagliavano spettrali nella pianura che aveva accolto la colonia.

Sul luogo trovarono una piccola compagnia romana che stava seppellendo i corpi.

Sherlock non riuscì a sapere se John fosse sopravvissuto o se fosse uno dei cadaveri che venivano composti nelle fosse comuni.

“Sappiamo che i barbari hanno preso dei prigionieri. – gli disse il centurione a capo della compagnia – Forse il suo amico è fra di loro.”

“Dove sono stati portati?” domandò Sherlock, pieno di speranza.

L’uomo scosse la testa:

“Non lo sappiamo. – rispose – Si spostano in continuazione. Se li avessimo trovati, li avremmo già distrutti.”

“O ne sareste stati sconfitti.” sussurrò Sherlock, spostando lo sguardo sulle rovine della colonia.

Il centurione non ribatté.

Capiva che quell’uomo fosse alla ricerca di qualcuno a cui teneva molto e che, probabilmente, non avrebbe mai più trovato, quindi non era il caso di reagire male alle sue parole.

Non davanti a quella distruzione.

“Dove posso andare ora?” chiese Sherlock.

“Paolino1 stava spostando le sue truppe verso Londinium. – rispose il centurione – Dovrebbe andare lì.”

Il centurione si chinò e fece una pianta approssimativa della zona, per spiegare come raggiungere la città romana in cui si sarebbero dovute trovare le truppe romane.

 

 

Impiegarono pochi altri giorni di marcia forzata per arrivare Londinium, ma la trovarono devastata.

In mezzo alle macerie ancora fumanti, arrivò loro alle narici l’odore dei corpi bruciati e già in decomposizione.

Sherlock camminava in mezzo a quello scempio, chiedendosi se valesse la pena perdere tante vite romane per conquistare una provincia così lontana dalla capitale dell’Impero.

Quella terra era bellissima, verde e rigogliosa, ma non bastava a giustificare la morte di tanta gente.

La bellezza che aveva riempito i suoi occhi non era sufficiente a lenire la ferita della perdita di John.

Vedendo quel massacro, le speranze di trovare il suo biondo dottore ancora vivo diminuirono drasticamente.

Sherlock temeva di non trovarne nemmeno il corpo, a cui dare la degna sepoltura che meritava.

La disperazione iniziò a crescere dentro di lui.

“Non è stata distrutta da molto tempo. – sussurrò Anacleto, avvicinandosi al suo padrone – Anche se non ci sono più truppe nemiche nelle vicinanze. Ho guardato fra i cadaveri. Sono tutti civili. Non ci sono soldati.”

“Naturalmente! – sbottò Sherlock in tono truce – La città non era difendibile e Paolino la ha abbandonata a se stessa. Chissà dove si è rifugiato, ora.”

I loro discorsi vennero interrotti da uno degli uomini di scorta:

“Signore, sta arrivando qualcuno! – urlò – Sembrano romani.”

Sherlock e la sua scorta cercarono di nascondersi il meglio possibile, nell’attesa di accertarsi su chi fossero i cavalieri in arrivo.

Il gruppo era numeroso.

E più si avvicinavano, più si intuiva che fossero romani.

Sherlock si espose, in modo da essere visto e da non essere scambiato per un barbaro.

Un piccolo drappello si fece loro incontro:

“Chi siete?” domandò un centurione.

“Sono Sherlock, membro del Senato di Roma. – rispose – Sono alla ricerca di un uomo che faceva parte dell’ultimo contingente arrivato in soccorso delle truppe in Britannia. Voi chi siete?”

L’uomo non rispose, ma fece un segnale alla testa del contingente.

Si avvicinò un uomo, decisamente un ufficiale.

“Sono Gaio Svetonio Paolino. – disse l’uomo, smontando da cavallo – Cosa ci fate qui da soli? I Britanni potrebbero tornare sui loro passi ed attaccarvi.”

“Sono Sherlock. – rispose il moro – Sto cercando di rintracciare un medico arrivato in Britannia con l’ultima spedizione di rinforzi. Era stato lasciato a Camulodunum, per accudire i feriti.”

Svetonio scosse la testa:

“Se era a Camulodunum, non ha molte speranze di trovarlo ancora in vita. – disse in tono rassegnato – Questi barbari stanno massacrando la nostra gente.”

“Non fanno prigionieri?” chiese Sherlock.

“Sì, ma non sappiamo dove sia il loro accampamento. – rispose Svetonio – Non sappiamo come fare per liberare i nostri uomini.”

“Posso unirmi a voi, nella caccia a questi Britanni?” domandò Sherlock.

Svetonio osservò Sherlock e gli uomini della sua scorta.

Sembravano decisamente tutti perfettamente in grado di combattere.

“Non ho una grande guarnigione. – rispose – Mi farebbe piacere avere qualche spada in più.”

Sherlock annuì.

Sperava che l’uomo si sbagliasse.

Sperava che John fosse ancora vivo.

Voleva solo trovarlo e riportarlo a casa.

Voleva lasciare quell’isola maledetta il prima possibile.

 

 

Erano trascorsi mesi, da quando John ed i sopravvissuti di Camulodunum erano stati portati nel villaggio dei Britanni.

Il villaggio mobile di Mary era stanziato, da qualche giorno, presso un fiume chiamato Anker.

I prigionieri di Camulodunum erano tutti usati come schiavi per le attività produttive della tribù.

John svolgeva sempre la propria funzione di medico, a disposizione di chiunque ne avesse bisogno.

Ed era ancora l’amante di Mary.

La regina non si era ancora stancata di lui e non permetteva a nessuno di toccarlo.

“Ho ancora tante cose da insegnarti, romano. – gli diceva con un sogghigno – Sei bravo ed apprendi velocemente. È veramente divertente fare sesso con te. E lo so che ti piace.”

John si sentiva in colpa verso Sherlock.

Era consapevole del fatto di avere accettato di essere l’amante della regina per proteggere i propri compagni di sventura, ma, allo stesso tempo, il suo corpo provava spesso piacere, per quello che la donna gli faceva.

Quando pensava a Sherlock, lo credeva a Roma, lontano ed irraggiungibile.

Non aveva modo di fuggire, anche perché non avrebbe saputo come raggiungere una roccaforte romana.

Sapeva che i Britanni avevano attaccato altre colonie e città romane, distruggendole.

John e gli altri prigionieri non avevano potuto fare nulla per quei poveri sventurati, se non rivolgere una preghiera agli Dei, affinché accogliessero le loro anime.

Tutto sembrava perduto, come se i popoli riuniti da Mary fossero inarrestabili ed imbattibili.

Sempre più spesso John desiderava che la morte arrivasse a portalo via con sé, per tornare in Paradiso ad attendere Sherlock e potersi finalmente riunire con lui.

 

 

L’avanguardia romana raggiunse il contingente di Svetonio, nascosto vicino al fiume Anker.

Un uomo scese frettolosamente da cavallo:

“Signore, i Britanni sono accampati vicino al fiume. – fece rapporto – Sono quasi cinquantamila guerrieri.”

Sherlock era presente al consiglio di guerra, in considerazione della sua posizione in Senato.

Se avesse potuto, Svetonio lo avrebbe fatto cacciare, ma non poteva inimicarsi qualcuno che avrebbe potuto parlare male di lui all’imperatore.

Quindi ne sopportava la supponente presenza ed i commenti acidi.

Svetonio spiegò ai propri ufficiali come intendeva ingaggiare e sconfiggere le truppe nemiche.

Sherlock ascoltò senza intervenire.

Quando Svetonio ebbe finito di esporre il proprio piano, Sherlock disse:

“Mentre voi date battaglia al grosso delle truppe nemiche, io andrò al loro villaggio con i miei uomini.”

Svetonio lo fulminò con lo sguardo:

“Non posso permetterlo. – ribatté in tono secco – Se le capitasse qualcosa …”

“Mi fermi, se ci riesce. – lo sfidò Sherlock, con un sogghigno – Si ricordi, però, che io non sono ai suoi ordini.”

Svetonio diventò rosso.

Era furioso con quell’uomo arrogante che lo metteva in ridicolo davanti ai suoi uomini:

“Faccia quello che vuole. – sibilò il generale – Se si farà uccidere, non mi considererò responsabile.”

“Naturalmente. – ribatté Sherlock con un cenno del capo – Né io lo pretendo. Ho già inviato una missiva al mio amico Marco, a Roma, in cui spiego che cosa stia accadendo. Se dovessi morire, lei non sarebbe ritenuto responsabile in alcun modo di quello che mi potrebbe succedere.”

“Bene.” disse in tono gelido Svetonio.

“Bene.” ribatté in tono altrettanto freddo Sherlock.

 

 

La battaglia infuriava.

Svetonio era riuscito a far attestare le proprie truppe in un canalone che era facilmente difendibile.

Le truppe dei Britanni cercarono di sfondare le linee romane, ma una fitta pioggia di giavellotti si abbatté su di loro.

La cavalleria li travolse ai fianchi, mentre i Britanni, malgrado il numero soverchiante, non riuscivano ad usare le loro lunghe spade.

 

 

Sherlock e i suoi cinque uomini di scorta arrivarono in vista del villaggio dei Britanni, mentre le truppe romane e britanne erano impegnate nella battaglia.

Anche la popolazione civile britanna era lontana dal villaggio.

Stavano assistendo alla battaglia, sicuri di una vittoria delle loro truppe, il cui numero era nettamente superiore a quello dei nemici romani.

Il villaggio era presieduto da pochi guerrieri.

“Guardi, padrone. – sussurrò Anacleto indicando un recinto – Quello deve essere il posto in cui sono tenuti i prigionieri. Ci sono anche delle guardie. Dovrebbe essere facile raggiungerle da dietro. Basterà nascondersi dietro quelle capanne.”

“Concordo. – ribatté Sherlock – Stiamo tutti insieme. Sarà più facile difenderci.”

Scesero verso il villaggio, nascosti dagli alberi al suo confine.

Poi si addentrarono, acquattandosi al riparo delle abitazioni per essere sicuri che non arrivasse nessuno, prima di spostarsi da una all’altra.

Praticamente non incontrarono anima viva.

Arrivati vicino al recinto, sopraffecero in fretta le guardie.

Trovarono uno sparuto gruppo di romani, alcuni dei quali erano stati saldamente legati.

“Sherlock! – esclamò Aurelio con tono sorpreso – Sei davvero tu?”

Sherlock gli sorrise:

“Sono veramente io. – rispose, iniziando a tagliare le corde che tenevano legato Aurelio – John è vivo?”

“Sì, si trova nell’alloggio della regina. – rispose Aurelio – Dammi una spada e ti porto da lui.”

Sherlock lo fissò perplesso:

“Cosa ci fa John nella tenda della regina? – domandò – Perché non è con voi?”

Aurelio non rispose:

“Credo che sia giusto che sia John a spiegarti tutto. – ribatté, invece – Sappi solo che tutti noi gli dobbiamo le nostre vite.”

Aurelio raccolse le armi delle sentinelle britanne uccise e le consegnò ai propri uomini.

“È bello sentire di nuovo il peso di un’arma in mano.” sogghignò felice.

“Andiamo. – lo sollecitò Sherlock – Non vorrei che la battaglia finisse e ci trovassimo qui tutte le truppe nemiche.”

Mentre gli uomini, guidati da Anacleto, scortavano i civili verso la salvezza, Sherlock ed Aurelio uscirono dal recinto con circospezione e si inoltrarono ulteriormente nel villaggio.

Spostandosi furtivamente fra una capanna e l’altra, arrivarono all’alloggio di Mary senza incontrare resistenza.

I Britanni non si aspettavano un’incursione nel loro villaggio, mentre era in corso una feroce battaglia, quindi l’avevano lasciato quasi sguarnito.

 

 

L’interno dell’alloggio di Mary era in penombra.

La scarsa luce che entrava dalla finestra non illuminava tutta la stanza.

Nel mezzo della camera c’era un palo, che faceva da sostegno al tetto.

Appoggiato al palo con la schiena e seduto in terra c’era un uomo, biondo, legato.

L’uomo si girò, cercando di capire chi fosse entrato.

Occhi di un azzurro simile all’oceano si incontrarono con occhi trasparenti come l’acqua.

John fissò il volto di Sherlock, incredulo:

“Sherlock?! – mormorò – Sei davvero tu?”

“John!” la voce di Sherlock si spezzò.

Andò subito da lui, mentre Aurelio rimaneva di guardia.

Sherlock tagliò le corde, mentre osservava il corpo di John.

Era pieno di lividi e tagli, a diversi gradi di guarigione.

Sherlock irrigidì la mascella.

Con le braccia libere, John si alzò, aiutato da Sherlock:

“Come stai? – chiese con tono dolce – Riesci a correre? Dobbiamo andarcene prima che finisca la battaglia.”

“Ce la faccio. – lo rassicurò John con un sorriso – Mi hanno legato poco prima di andare a vedere lo scontro. Sono in grado di muovermi senza problemi.”

Sherlock non riusciva a lasciare andare John.

Dopo mesi trascorsi a pensare che potesse essere morto, era come se temesse che non fosse reale.

John lo fissò ed avvicinò le proprie labbra a quelle di Sherlock, chiudendo gli occhi.

Le labbra morbide e delicate di Sherlock si schiusero subito, per lasciare che le loro lingue si ritrovassero.

Sherlock poteva sentire la secchezza delle labbra di John e ne registrò ogni piccolo taglio.

Lo abbracciò, stringendolo forte a sé, ma cercando di essere anche delicato, per non peggiorare eventuali ferite di cui non si fosse ancora reso conto.

Aurelio si voltò verso di loro:

“Non voglio fare il guastafeste. – li sollecitò – Però dobbiamo andare. Potete baciarvi dopo, non credete?”

Non fecero in tempo a rispondere che una donna ed un uomo entrarono nell’edificio.

 

 

Mary e Lestrade guardavano i tre uomini presenti nella stanza.

Mary era fuori di sé.

Aurelio alzò la spada, pronto ad affrontare Lestrade, mentre Sherlock si metteva davanti a John per fargli da scudo.

Mary ignorò Aurelio, mentre fissò Sherlock e John, con sguardo feroce.

“Quindi questo è il tuo uomo. – constatò con un ghigno crudele, parlando in romano – Gli hai già detto quanto ti sia piaciuto fare l’amore con me?”

Sherlock si girò appena verso John, cercando di non perdere di vista Mary.

John abbassò gli occhi:

“No. – mormorò in tono appena udibile – Non gli ho parlato di te.”

Mary si rivolse a Sherlock:

“Ho insegnato al caro dottore ad amare le donne. – lo informò – Gli è piaciuto moltissimo. Mi ha detto che non ha mai goduto tanto in vita sua. Che tu non sei mai riuscito a fargli raggiungere degli orgasmi così intensi come faccio io.”

John era impallidito e stringeva forte i pugni:

“Questo non è vero.” sibilò arrabbiato.

“Mia regina dobbiamo fuggire.” la sollecitò Lestrade.

“No. – rispose la donna – Io non scapperò davanti al nemico. Ci hanno sconfitto. Non riusciremmo ad andare lontano. Non ho più posti in cui andarmi a nascondere, nessuno che possa aiutarmi ad oppormi ai romani. È finita.”

Mary si spostò in modo guardingo verso un tavolo su cui c’era un bauletto e ne estrasse una bottiglietta.

Nel muoversi per la stanza non perse mai di vista di Sherlock e la sua spada.

Lo stesso fece Sherlock.

Non aveva senso uccidere quella donna.

Come aveva giù detto lei, ormai era finita.

“Non mi farò prendere prigioniera da Roma. – ribadì – Non permetterò a nessun uomo di abusare di me.”

Ingoiò il contenuto della bottiglietta in un solo sorso.

“NO!” urlò John e si diresse da lei, per soccorrerla.

Mary cadde in ginocchio.

“Che cosa hai preso?” chiese John, preoccupato.

Mary fece una risata secca:

“Non te lo dirò. – rispose – Non voglio che mi salvi. Anzi …”

John raccolse la bottiglietta e ne annusò il contenuto, cercando di capire cosa vi fosse dentro.

Non si accorse che Mary aveva in mano un pugnale.

La donna stava per colpire John, quando Sherlock le afferrò il polso, torcendoglielo.

“Non pensarci neanche. – sibilò furioso – Non ti porterai via John. Hai deciso di morire, ma te ne andrai da sola!”

Lestrade cercò di andare in aiuto della sua regina, ma Aurelio gli si parò davanti.

I due uomini ingaggiarono un breve ed intenso duello.

Lestrade era stato ferito durante lo scontro con le truppe di Svetonio.

Aurelio lo disarmò e lo colpì al costato.

Lestrade cadde a terra, morto.

Mary urlò di rabbia e disperazione:

“NOOOOOOOOOOO! Maledetto! Che siate tutti dannati!”

E spirò, a causa del veleno che aveva ingerito.

John fissò i due corpi senza vita, con compassione e dolore.

Sherlock gli pose una mano sulla spalla:

“Andiamo. – mormorò dolcemente – Non puoi fare nulla per loro. Noi dobbiamo metterci in salvo.”

“Torniamo a casa?” domandò John con un sospiro stanco, alzandosi.

“Torniamo a casa.” confermò Sherlock con un sorriso.

I tre uomini uscirono dall’edificio, lasciandosi dietro i cadaveri dei nemici.

La confusione seguita alla sconfitta, fra i Britanni, era così tanta, che i tre uomini riuscirono ad allontanarsi velocemente ed indisturbati.

Tre uomini in fuga non erano una sorpresa per nessuno, visto che tutti cercavano di allontanarsi prima che arrivassero le truppe romane.

 

 

Era sera.

Sherlock, John e tutti i prigionieri avevano raggiunto le truppe vittoriose di Svetonio.

I festeggiamenti per la vittoria quasi insperata si prolungarono per tutta la notte.

John fissava il fuoco di un falò.

Sembrava assorto in pensieri lontani.

Sherlock lo raggiunse e lo abbracciò da dietro.

John sussultò appena, poi appoggiò le mani su quelle di Sherlock.

Sentiva il calore del corpo di Sherlock propagarsi a lui.

Si appoggiò completamente, cercando di assorbire il calore del compagno.

“Hai freddo?” chiese dolcemente Sherlock.

“Un po’.” Mormorò John.

Sherlock appoggiò il mento su una spalla di John.

Le sue labbra erano a pochi millimetri dal collo del dottore, ma non lo sfiorarono.

Malgrado questo, Sherlock sentì il corpo di John rabbrividire.

“Sei sicuro di stare bene?” domandò preoccupato.

“Sì, certo.” Rispose John.

Sherlock sentì una fitta al cuore.

John era lontano, come non era mai stato.

Non ne capiva il motivo.

Da una parte sembrava freddo, dall’altra sembrava quasi disperato.

“John, parlami.” Sussurrò, con voce bassa e dolce.

John chiuse gli occhi, il corpo irrigidito:

“Ti ho tradito. – disse in un soffio – Ho tradito il nostro amore. Non ti merito.”

Sherlock lo strinse forte:

“Cosa vorresti dire?” chiese sorpreso.

“In tutti questi mesi sono stato l’amante di Mary. – rispose John – Ho fatto l’amore con lei. Le ho dato piacere … e l’ho provato.”

Sherlock costrinse John a girarsi verso di lui.

Gli occhi di John riflettevano le fiamme del falò.

C’era tanta disperazione che il cuore di Sherlock saltò un colpo:

“Tu mi ami?” domandò fissando John.

“Con tutto il mio cuore. – ribatté John in tono angosciato – E questo mi fa stare ancora peggio. Io ti amo con tutto me stesso, ma non ti merito. Non sono riuscito …”

Sherlock mise un dito sulle labbra di John, facendolo tacere.

Gli sorrise teneramente:

“Se mi ami, tutto il resto non conta. – sussurrò Sherlock – Se mi ami, quello che hai fatto con quella donna non ha alcuna importanza. Stavi proteggendo la tua vita e quella degli altri prigionieri. Il modo in cui il tuo corpo ha reagito a quello che stava accadendo è solo chimica. Non ha nulla a che fare con il cuore e con i sentimenti.”

John scosse la testa, sconsolato:

“Non è così semplice.”

“Lo è. – insisté Sherlock – Perché noi sappiamo che esistiamo oltre questi corpi. Non ti permetterò di sentirti in colpa solo per avere cercato di sopravvivere fino al mio arrivo. Se non lo avessi fatto, se non avessi accettato di fare qualsiasi cosa pur di rimanere in vita, ora sarei arrabbiatissimo con te. Preferisco sapere che sei stato con quella donna, piuttosto che doverti seppellire. Smettila di sentirti in colpa. Io non ti sto attribuendo nessuna responsabilità.”

John gli sorrise, per la prima volta:

“Non ti merito. – ripeté John – Non merito tutto questo amore.”

“Sei stato tu ad insegnarmi ad amare. – ribatté Sherlock – Sei stato tu ad insegnarmi che i sentimenti non sono sempre facili da capire. A parti invertite, tu mi riterresti colpevole? Mi cacceresti?”

John emise una specie di verso, quasi un singhiozzo:

“Come potrei? – rispose – Non posso vivere senza di te.”

“Per me è lo stesso. – disse Sherlock – Io non sono nulla senza di te, senza il mio cuore.”

“Torniamo a casa?” John ripeté la domanda con voce stanca.

“Domani stesso. – rispose Sherlock – Ci lasceremo alle spalle questa isola maledetta e non ci metteremo più piede.”

Sherlock baciò la fronte di John, che annuì.

Rimasero abbracciati.

Le labbra di Sherlock sulla fronte di John.

John con gli occhi chiusi.

Respiravano lentamente.

L’alba li sorprese così.

Abbracciati.

Uniti.

“Il nostro nuovo inizio. – sussurrò Sherlock – Perché ogni giorno mi servirà per dimostrarti quanto tu sia importante per me.”

“E tu per me. – mormorò John – Perché sei sempre stato nei miei pensieri. Perché nulla mi farebbe più male che perderti.”

Finalmente John alzò il volto verso Sherlock.

Le loro labbra si sfiorarono, aprendosi l’una all’altra.

Le loro lingue si rincorsero, si cercarono, si accarezzarono.

I loro corpi si avvicinarono, sempre di più, come se cercassero di fondersi in un unico corpo.

Una singola solitaria lacrima scese dall’angolo di un occhio di John, scivolando silenziosa lungo la guancia.

Si portava via il dolore, per lasciare il posto a tutto l’amore che i due uomini provavano l’uno per l’altro.

Quando il sole si alzò completamente nel terso cielo della Britannia, illuminò due uomini che si erano ritrovati e che avrebbero condiviso il resto della loro vita, amandosi e rispettandosi.

Due uomini che non potevano rinunciare l’uno all’altro perché erano uno il completamento dell’altro.

Due uomini a cui non sarebbe bastata nemmeno l’eternità per amarsi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Gaio Svetonio Paolino: console e generale romano famoso per avere sedato la rivolta di Boudicca in Britannia nel 60/61 d.C.
> 
> 2\. La fine che fa Mary, è la stessa che fa Boudicca, al cui personaggio storico mi sono ispirata. Naturalmente Boudicca si è “solo” avvelenata, senza tentare di portarsi dietro medici romani prigionieri! J
> 
>  
> 
> Con questo capitolo si è concluso il racconto del periodo romano.  
> Ora si passa direttamente all’altra epoca storica, senza transitare dal Paradiso, dove non si svolgeranno altre storie fino alla conclusione della serie, a dicembre.  
> Posso anticipare, però, che non andremo molto lontano.  
> Anche la prossima storia si svolgerà in Britannia.  
> In fin dei conti, John e Sherlock sono inglesi, no?  
> Tutti i commenti sono sempre benvenuti.
> 
> A venerdì!  
> Ciao!

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Camulodunum era una colonia romana che faceva da capitale per la Britannia fino a quando non venne distrutta durante la rivolta di Boudicca nel 60/61 d.C.
> 
> 2\. Il personaggio di Mary, in questo caso, è ispirato a quello di questa regina che riunì sotto il proprio comando diverse tribù in rivolta contro i romani. Quando venne sconfitta, si tolse la vita per non cadere viva nelle mani dei romani. 
> 
> A venerdì


End file.
